Love Is Never Lost
by MysticalShadowsEnchantress
Summary: Many say Love is Lost when one does not feel, but when someone revives it, it is there. Uchiha Itachi is about to find that out when a strange girl from the future appears, and revives something he didnt recognize...Love. ItachiXOC Rated: T
1. WHAT!

**Hey guys, this is a request from my friends in school since they want me to do a story and all. My friend made this character clothes, but I made the appearance. **

**This goes to you, Mai, for being such a good friend; I hope you can use your laptop to see this in the hospital. Stay with us! We all love you and fight that asthma!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't own the clothes of the woman that's going to be named.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood._

_If your reading this because you think you know what it is, my advice is: stop reading this story right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life._

_But my story is different. My so called 'parents' where not my parents at all, but I'll let the story tell you that._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"RUN! Run Yue!" A male yelled.

A girl began to run with something in her hand. Her face hidden within her ANBU mask and her silky white hair flowing behind her.

She ran until she could run any longer and finally let her body fall to the ground.

"Shit…" The girl cursed. She opened the scroll and began to read its content.

_Dear Yue, I am sorry that you must find out this way, but Sakumo and I are not your parents. We found you in a basket close to a river in Konoha. The water didn't seem to harm you and that is how you came into our lives. We raised you as our own, until the day we died. We knew we where going to die, so we wrote this._

_You where a smart one, and that it why we named you Yue. Well, we didn't name you since you cam with a pendant saying your name. Now, you grew up healthy, strong and smart. We know you want to know about your origin and this will explain it._

_We knew from the beginning you were not normal. You played with water and weapons a lot, but mostly water and fire. And it played with you back, literally. You would rise your little hands up, and the water followed, you would cut yourself with a kunai, the water healed you. That's when we knew, you where a Sayora._

_We knew who your father was, he was an excellent ninja, and one day he got assigned a mission to help a woman in her journey to a city. They soon fell in love and had you, 2 weeks after you were born, your father died, but we have no idea what has happened with your mother. _

_You are a Sayora, you might have wondered why you could control water and fire to your use, and why you where so smart. But this is not what we are trying to tell you. Sayora's have soul mates or they are assigned a mate…and yours…is none other than…Uchiha Itachi._

Yue dropped the scroll. She took off her ANBU mask revealing one hazel green eye, the other a hazel blue.

She was engaged to who!?

_We thought this was a shocker. If you can remember, when you where at least 6, you and the Uchiha got along surprisingly well for some reason. When he left the village, you where divested, until little by little you forgot. When you turned 15, the Uchiha came to visit and told us to turn you in. Of course, we said no and he told us we would regret it._

_That is why, we are dead. Now, we are going to reveal something special._

_There is a jutsu that has no name, but only some clans can use it._

_The Hyuga, the Miko and the Sayora._

_It is a time travel jutsu. We want you to use it Yue, before the Uchiha finds you. Use it and flee into another time. Be warned, you will not be able to return to this time, and when you travel back, you will be 2 years younger. Use it, there should be your mothers mark on your left shoulder, place your hand on it and say your destined place._

_We hope you forgive us, and remember we love you._

_-Your parents._

Yue started looking for a mark on her shoulder. She found it. A moon.

She herd that the moon was the first source to move water.

"I found you, my little angel." A dark voice said.

Yue turned around to face a man with a dark smirk, ebony hair and onyx eyes.

"Uchiha…Itachi?" She asked unsure.

"So you remember?" Itachi asked stepping close to Yue.

"No. Stay away!" Yue said standing up and getting into a fighting stance.

"Your still as beautiful as when you where a child. Sasuke was a fool to leave you in Konoha, but now am here to take you with me.

"I don't care about Sasuke, and I don't know you!" Yue screamed.

"That hurts." Itachi said.

Yue knew he wasn't playing. She herd millions of stories on how the Uchiha liked to play, but he wasn't playing, he was telling the truth.

Yue touched her mark. _'Take me…anywhere but here…'_

In a flash of blue light, Yue had disappeared.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yue found herself close to a forest. She put her ANBU mask on and saw the Konoha gates._ 'Where I am…doesn't matter…but…if I am in…an old Konoha…they will question…why I am ANBU…'_ She thought her body was very low in chakra and she knew it would only be a matter of time before she collapsed.

'_Only…a…little…' _Yue collapsed right then and there. She was well knocked out, she didn't feel when her body was being lifted up and carried somewhere.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yue POV:**

"_**My dear daughter…you must rise. Open your eyes…" **_

I herd a voice ring in my head. My senses came back and I could smell disinfectant. I was in, Kami so help me, a hospital. I hated that word!

"Is she alright?" I herd a motherly voice ask.

"Well, it was a chakra shortage. She should be waking up anytime now." That must have bin a nurse…I hate that word to.

"May I see her?" I herd the motherly voice ask.

"Yes, if she wakes up, please call me." The nurse voice said.

I herd footsteps near my door, and then I herd my door slide open.

There was a hand cupping my face. It felt so good…

"How is she?" I herd a male voice ask.

This person had to be a good ninja, I couldn't even sense him.

"Well, the nurse said it was just a chakra shortage." The woman said.

That was it; I was going to open my eyes.

"She's waking up…" The male said. I felt to aura's stand next to me.

I opened my eyes and my vision was blurry. Then, it finally focused and I could see…

Two big jet eyes looking into my face. They where to close for comfort and I knew I must have looked nervous.


	2. I cant believe this !

**So yea, just because I have decided to make one story in fan fiction, doesn't mean am still back, my full time might be on quizilla, but am still updating this story or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Of course you're all tired of seeing this, but I don't own Naruto, only Yue.**

**Chapter 2: I cant believe this &$!**

Now, I just starred into those big jet eyes which were so warm and motherly.

"Hello dear!" The woman spoke as she drew away. "It's nice that you're awake."

I sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings, I was right, I was in a hospital. My senses were a bit more alert as I herd loud beeps and talking, some laughs and some yells.

My eyes drifted to the window. It was cloudy, possible that it was about to or did rain. I looked down at myself; my hands looked small...just like when I was 13.

"Can you speak sweat heart?" The woman asked cupping my hand.

I nodded. She smiled. I herd the door open as a boy around my age stepped in. Maybe he was a year older...but then again, I'm talking in my 13 year old state. I think, if I was still 15, I would be older.

"She's awake." He said with a grin. He had spiky short black hair and midnight blue eyes. He also wore an ANBU uniform.

"Yes, she just woke up." The woman said. "But she won't speak."

"Do. You .Understand. Japanese?" He asked slowly. (**Me: Your kinda reading subtitles, ok? That's how it works.)**

My gaze snapped at his as my eyes narrowed.

"Whoa." He said as he got to close, his face to near. "Why do you have 2 different eye colors?"

"She has heterochromia." Another male voice said.

I turned my head as I jumped up, my heart beating fast.

I herd the heart meter speed up as the beeping continued to go faster.

_**beep beep, beep beep, beep beep**_

"Calm down sweetie, its ok...were not gonna hurt you." The woman said, maybe she wouldn't, but _he_ would.

I froze into place, there was no way I was gonna stay there with him there.

"It's ok..." The woman said. "He's only my son. The one who found you actually."

Even so, I don't care, he was still him. I finally found my voice.

"W-what's his name?" I asked.

"Uchiha Itachi." She answered; I nearly fainted, though I coughed uncontrollably. 

"Uh, does the Hokage know am here...?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Good, I need to go." I said standing up, flinching, and then sitting back down.

"You cant dear; you have a pretty big cut." The woman said.

Just then the door opened again revealing a serious looking guy with brown hair and a jounin vest. His eyes where cold and pretty scary.

"She's awake." He stated.

"Yes dear, isn't she fascinating?" The woman asked. "I mean, when do you see such pure white hair with black locks?"

"Yes..." The man answered grimly.

Then, the door opened again, this time revealing a nurse.

"Ah, she's awake!" The nurse said heading towards me, her eyes landing on my arm. She frowned. "You tried to get up."

I nodded.

"Don't, you have a pretty big and deep gash." She said. She reached towards me but I pulled away.

"I could take care of it." I answered sharply. She shook her head. "You need a medics help."

"I _am_ a medic." I said as I lifted up my other hand. My index finger glew a pure white as I cut the wraps on my right hand. I felt all eyes on me, and it made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Soon later, my arm was healed.

The nurse gawked at me.

"Your a medic nin? But how? All ninja's here where trained by Tsunade-sama." She said. Damn! Tsunade was the one that taught me and she is kinda my cousin, but I couldn't say that. My mother's mother's mother was married to the 2nd Hokage. The first was my uncle and Tsunade is my cousin. How do I know this? Because Tsunade told me that we were related, she never told me why, just said that we were cousins and that my mother's family was family of the 2nd. Though, I was young, so I thought she meant my mother that raised me, not my _real_ mother.

"I learned myself." I said. 

"You couldn't, such a fast healing only comes with very skilled ninja trained by a sanin..." She said suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes.

"For the love of Kami! Can you please let me go!" I yelled.

The nurse gave me one last glance before walking away.

"Where are you from, girl?" The evil looking guy asked.

"And who are you to ask?" I asked. I saw a glint of rage flare through his eyes.

"Do you not know who I am?" He asked.

"No, and I don't _care_." I said leaning back in the bed.

"Why you-"

"Fugaku, if she doesn't want to speak then leave her." The woman said.

"Who are you people...?" I finally asked.

"Uchiha's." The dude named Fugaku said.

"Ugh, Madara's people..." I whispered. I herd a few gasps.

"May you repeat that?" The dude asked.

"No." I answered, and I couldn't hold back a smirk. I looked at him again, and this time, his eyes held confusion yet interest.

Again, the nurse came in as she whispered something in the Uchiha woman's ear, she smiled.

"Well dear, I guess you'll be staying with us by order of the Hokage." She said.

Ok, maybe it was in my genes or after the Sasuke incident, but I _really_ wasn't thrilled to stay with an _Uchiha_ family.

"Why don't I have a say in this?" I and Fugaku dude said at the same time.

We looked at each other for a split second, and I could tell he was struggling not to smirk.

"Why cant I go see him myself?" I asked.

"He is busy today miss." The nurse said a bit bitch like. I didn't pay attention to her.

She left, leaving me with 4 Uchiha's, maybe 2 of them planning my death.

"So, why don't you tell us your name?" The woman asked.

"Yue." I said with a straight face.

"Beautiful name dear." The woman said. "I'm Mikoto. This is my son Itachi, my husband Fugaku and this is Itachi's friend Shisui."

I didn't do or say anything. This was hell, why did I have to end up here. And worse, when Itachi was _young_. And if I live in the same house, I could get killed in the massacre too!

My train of thoughts was done when I felt only one chakra signal in my room...and kami so help me it was Itachi's.

My eyes drifted towards his direction as I was met with cold, emotionless eyes.

All that was herd was the beep of the machine now.

"Can I help you...?" I finally asked. He just starred, which was getting annoying.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're strange." He said. 

_'Yea...am weird... you murderous fuck'_

"Whatever." I sighed.

"And it's strange on how you're ANBU, and I've never seen you around in this village." He said.

"And that concerns you because...?" I asked. It doesn't come clear to me why I became so mean after Sasuke...well, yes it does. I don't trust anybody anymore.

"It doesn't." He said agreeing. 

"Hm." I said looking out in the cloudy day.

"Why were you at the village gates?" He asked.

"Why are we playing 21 questions?" I asked. I think I herd a chuckle, but I wasn't sure.

"It's my job as ANBU." He said.

"Still doesn't make you high and mighty to ask me questions." I said.

"Smart mouth isn't we?" He asked.

"Ass whole aren't we?" I mocked.

"What gives you the sign you could talk to me that way?" He asked.

"Nothing does, I do." I said coolly.

"I can't believe your staying in my house." He grumbled.

"I'm not thrilled either." I said. _'Especially when your gonna become a future killer'_

"You think a lot." He said.

"So?" I asked.

"At least one kunoichi does." He said.

"Why are you even here!" I yelled. He shrugged.

"A thank you would be nice." He said with a smirk.

"Pft," I scoffed. "Yea right. I would have gotten here if I wasn't low on chakra."

"Remind me that the next time you're knocked out." He said.

"I'll keep you to it." I said getting out of the bed. This hospital sucked, I still had my ANBU clothes on.

I passed by him, when I felt my wrist being grabbed. My head snapped towards the Uchiha, as I saw him look at my arm. Looking at the...whoa...looking at the...now crescent moon that overlapped a star.

He was starring at it with a very interested look.

"Hey, let go of my hand." I said snatching my wrist back and turning on my heel.

I walked out of the room, but he was still following me.

He walked next to me.

"Do you even know where you're going?" He asked.

I ignored him; he wasn't getting one single word from me.

"Hello..." He said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, where you saying something?" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eyes. I thought that might piss him off, but what I saw in his eyes was amusement and interest. 

"Actually I was, I was saying that you're very ugly." He said. I stopped.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked turning around.

"Just saying, you're ugly, I mean, who has white hair...?" He said. And then he finished the sentence with something that made my blood boil.

"Granny." He said.

_**Granny...Granny...Granny...Granny...**_

The words lingered in the air.

I swear, my face must have bin red as hell, because he held back a muffled laugh.

I breathed in heavily. I've herd it before...white hair is weird on a girl especially with black strands. 

_'At least he isn't saying anything about the eyes...'_

"Look at yourself, you're a shinobi and you're showing emotion, pathetic." He said.

Then it hit me...those where the same words...

_'The same words...Sasuke said...before he left me...why did I have to hear them again...?'_

Alright, so it brought back some old pain. It hurt, and I wanted to be strong, but hearing those words again made me feel like crap again. And like the sensitive mushy thing I am inside...yea, I cried.

I felt the hot liquid run down my cheeks, and I starred hard at the stupid son-of-a-bitch. No, I take that back, his mother is beyond being a bitch, that stupid shit head.

He looked at me as if he had done something wrong. I could tell by his face that he did not know how to deal with a crying girl.

"Uh..." He began.

"Leave me alone." I said coldly. "You Uchiha's are all the same."

Those where my last words as I stormed off leaving him behind, but I could tell he was following me.

Even after I stepped out into the storm like day, he _still_ followed me.

"Have we met before...?" He finally asked.

"No." I spat, though, it wasn't entirely a lie.

"Then why did you say 'You Uchiha's are all the same'?" He asked.

"I believe that is none of your business." I said.

I only herd him sigh before leading me to the reincarnation of hell...a.k.a...The Uchiha Estate.


	3. Horrible! My new hobby

**So yea, I've had like, 34 views, and that's good, but no reviews. Whatever, review if you wanna.**

**Disclaimer: Blah! You guys know it.**

**Chapter 3: Not so bad, my new hobby.**

Ok, so living with the Uchiha's wasn't as bad as I thought, but it had its down side. Like Itachi making fun of me 24/7. But of course, I _try_ to punch him but he _always_ runs _away_ which is really _annoying_ because I though he was all _high _and_ mighty._ But I proved that to be wrong.

Fugaku a.k.a The King of All Bastards is ok; he _trains_ with me for a reason. I when am about to _beat _his _ass_. He _always_ backs _down._

Mikoto is the best. She's like a mother to me; we talk, cook, clean and even shop together. She's like an older sister and mother at the same time and that's why am all for Mikoto, she's is awesome.

Oh! And guess what? I met little Sasuke. Yea, that kinda hurt, but geez, the kid is wayyyy different then the older version. I mean, he's just sooooo kawaii!

And now, I found myself in the living room, keeping the house clean as Mikoto was out and The Bastard King was out on a mission, and trying to keep Sasuke from exploding on Itachi because he wouldn't train him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"TRAIN ME!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. I was just coming down the stairs as I found Itachi reading a book while Sasuke was yelling.

"HEEEEEELLOOOO! TRAIN MEEEE!" Sasuke yelled again.

Itachi paid no attention as he flipped to another page.

"What's up Sasu? Why you screaming?" I asked coming down the stairs dressed in my new clothes Mikoto bought me which was a long black spandex shirt that had net around the neck line, some white and black gloves that reached above my wrist and cut off at me fingers, white under pants and black ninja shoes.

"Yue-niichan! Itachi-niisan won't train me! He always promises to teach me shuriken practice but he always breaks it!" He whined.

I reached the living room, and swiftly, took the book out of Itachi's hands. Sure, I received the evilest glance I think the oldest Uchiha has given me this week, but who cares? I just smirked. I liked torturing the boy, even though he was probably planning my death.

"What are you doing...?" He said in a low deadly voice.

"Train your brother." I said simply.

"I already said no." He said emotionless.

"Well, no book then." I said. He grabbed his tea cup and sipped.

"Why don't you train him?" He asked.

"Because, am not his family." I said. 

"Your point?" He asked looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

I looked at Sasuke who was red in the face, and then I herd some words a 6 year old shouldn't say...

"LISTEN TO ME YOU DUMBASS MONKEY SHIT! TRAIN ME OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS SOOOO HARD YOU'RE FUCKING PENIS WILL GO ALL THE WAY UP YOUR ASS YOU RETARDED ASS FUCK FACE!" He yelled his face now a deep red.

Itachi dropped his cup as he starred at his brother with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Sasuke breathed hard as he stomped away muttering something about a 'stupid ass brother' and 'how am gonna kill you'

"That was awesome!" I yelled.

"What are you teaching my brother...?" He asked.

"Meh? Nothing." I said shrugging.

He looked at me with a look that read 'do-you-think-am-stupid?' type of look.

"As a matter of fact yes, yes I do think you're stupid." I said with a grin.

Just when he was about to answer, Shisui bust through the door as he locked it and blocked it with his body.

"What happened to you...?" I asked.

"All I have to say is that if a person in a bird suit knocks on the door, DONT ANSWER!" He said. He looked around like a man on crack. "I'll be upstairs." He said before rushing up the stairs.

"Geez you guys are WEIRD!" I said. Itachi got up as he was passing me.

"Shut up granny." He said.

_**Granny...Granny...Granny...**_

"GAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAA!" I yelled before I got my hands on that long pony tail of his, swing him once in the air and slammed him against the wall.

He back flipped, but he still hit the wall.

I came back to my senses when I began to laugh hysterically.

He looked at me with such an evil glare I thought I would die, but, he looked like he was planning something. He got up casually and dusted himself off.

"Good throw..." He said normally as he walked towards me.

"You're...not...mad...?" I asked. He stayed silent as he passed me, and then stopped when he was a few inches next to me.

"I never said that." He whispered.

It took me a second to process that he had a handful of my hair in his hands.

"Now, wouldn't it be horrible if something happened to your hair...?" He asked as he took out a kunai from his holder, I gasped.

"Y-you wouldn't! It took me a long to grow it this long!" I said, yes, my hair was to my elbows and it took me a really long time to grow it.

"And I care...?" He asked. Well, I swiftly took a kunai out of his holder, grabbed his hair and held the kunai there.

"And what would happen to your hair...?" I whispered.

"Nothing." He said.

He yanked my hair, I yanked his, and when we both where about to cut the others hair...

"ITACHI!"

"YUE!"

We turned around to find Fugaku and Mikoto standing at the door.

We both dropped the kunai and the hair.

"What is the meaning of this...?" Fugaku asked in a deadly tone.

"Father it-"

"Gomen Uchiha-sama, it was my fault." I spoke up smiling lightly as I bowed my head. "I provoked Itachi to get angry with me."

He grumbled something about 'strange girls in his house' before he left.

Mikoto sighed.

"Please get along you to, it won't kill you to talk or something." She said walking into the kitchen.

Itachi looked at me.

"Why'd you cover?" He asked.

"It's almost true, yet, you called me granny, whom I've told you many times not to, or you'll end up in Sunagakure without any trace of how or when you got there." I said.

"Whatever granny." He said with a smirk.

"Shut it Teme." I snarled.

"Dobe!" He yelled.

Before we both knew it, we found ourselves tied to a chair, Fugaku and Mikoto infront of us.

"Alright you to, this is how it will go down, you are going to get along the hard or easy way, and you have chosen the hard way today, so now, you have to sing this song." Mikoto and Fugaku held up two sheets of paper, one infront of me and the other infront of Itachi.

When I scanned the paper, my face paled.

"No...anything but this..." I said. 

"Yes." Mikoto said. "Now sing!"

"Sing." Fugaku ordered. I herd Itachi gulp, and...we began to sing.

Me: **Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize, that I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.**

Itachi: _**But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you**_

Me: **If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.**

Itachi shivered as he sang the next part.

Itachi: _**Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you**_

Mikoto smiled and Fugaku smirked, I swallowed my spit before I began to sing again, through my teeth.

Me: **But I can't spell it out for you,  
no its never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you.**

Itachi: _**If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now**_

Yue: **If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.**

Itachi: _**If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realized what I just realized**_

Yue: **Oooooohh**

**Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now...**

I took a deeeep breath.

"See, it wasn't that bad..." Mikoto said. I looked at her.

I sighed, when they left, I pinched Itachi.

"What the hell!" He hissed.

"When you do stupid crap, ama pinch you now!" I hissed. He turned around...and what! He...pouted...


	4. Mission CIUIG!

Well, here we are with chapter 4

**Well, here we are with chapter 4!! Still no reviews and I have 80 something views!! WTH!! Well, yea, whatever, you don't have to review, but if you want go ahead...sniff**

**Disclaimer: Yea, we all know!**

**Chapter 4: Mission C.I.U.I.G!**

_'You thinking'_

3 weeks passed by quickly. I avoided Itachi as much as possible, I finally got to see Sarutobi in which for some weird reason he knew I went back in time and welcome me with open arms. He actually made me ANBU again, which was nice because now I get action, but awful because I need to discuss things with Itachi then.

I don't really know why am avoiding him. It's kinda like an instinct now. I mean, he's walking down the hall and so am I, I have to turned around and walk away. If he's going to the kitchen and am inside, I have to fly like an eagle and run out.

Well, Mikoto bought me an I-pod! I begged her not to, but she still bought me it. So I couldn't let it go to waste. So I charged it with 278 songs.

Today was Saturday and surprisingly, Fugaku gave us nothing to do. Oh, I noticed a pattern with Itachi and his father and fuck! I would have strangled anyone who pushed me around.

Saturday, a day to relax, with of course, Mikoto, who was just hanging out with me in the backyard of the house, sipping some tea and laughing, and then she popped in a very strange conversation.

"So...Yue-chan, do you have any siblings...?" She asked.

I coughed.

"Uh, I don't think so...why?" I asked, she only smiled.

"Well, Sasuke has a little friend, and she looks exactly like you. And she has the same name too." She said. Was it possible...that the girl she's talking about is the young me?

"Hm..." I said thinking. "Well, I would love to meet her one day." I said. She smiled more, and then her eyes flashed with an evil type of look.

"So..." She said faking interest.

"So..." I repeated.

She turned to me with a little smirk.

"Isn't Itachi a cute young man?" She said. I spit out my tea.

"Mikoto-chan!" I said blushing from the heat. "N-no!"

"So he's ugly...?" She asked surprised.

"N-no!" I said, she smirked. "I mean, y-yes!"

"So there is not one chance that you'll go out with him?" She asked.

"Mikoto-chan, why are you playing match maker?" I asked.

"Well, I mean, you two seem very fond of the other..." She said.

"Pft," I scoffed. "I like to piss him off if that's what you mean."

"Will you please go out with him...?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-chan, but I can't..." I said. She sighed.

"I guess we will never find out then..." She whispered. My ears turned on.

"Find out what?" I asked.

"No, no, you don't want to help..." She said opening one eye slightly.

"Tell me!" I yelled leaning towards her, she giggled.

"If he's gay..." 

_**Gay...Gay...Gay...**_

Itachi...GAY!?

I smirked.

"I'm in." I said. She smirked again as we began to discuss our plan.

**Attempt 1:**

Our plan was in motion. Itachi was sitting on the sofa again reading his book, I got out what I was holding as I looked over at the window, Mikoto was there, Sharingan activated smiling at me. I nodded as I sat down next to Itachi and opened my book a.k.a, a boy magazine.

"Hey Itachi..." I said flipping the page.

"Hn." He grunted flipping his page.

"Hey Itachi," I said again. "What do you think? Fake or Real packs?" 

He turned my way as I showed him this hot guy with a 8 pack. He stared really hard at the page before turning to his book.

"Real." He said. I tried to suppress a squeal.

"Thanks." I said running off.

**Attempt 2:**

After the first attempt, I waited till they where giving that TV show that makes you guess which is gay, straight or married.

Itachi came and sat next to me as Mikoto watch from the kitchen with a notepad.

"So, Itachi, I think the guy with the red hair is the gay guy, don't you think?" I asked.

He stayed silent, until he answered.

"I think so. He has that feminine touch that guys would find attractive and his body is to well build for a married man. I defiantly believe he is gay." He said emotionless. I tried not to scream, so I bit my lip.

"Ya, well, gotta go!" I said getting up and running off as Mikoto giggled and kept on scribbling.

**Final Attempt:**

Ok, so there where 2 strikes, and now it was the finale test, the questions. So I pulled him to the backyard where Mikoto was picking flowers, but paying attention.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"I need to ask some questions from this magazine." I said taking out a magazine with some questions for girls, but lets see if he answers them.

"Hurry it up." He groaned.

**Me:** "Ok, question 1: Have you ever found a guy attractive?" 

**Itachi:** "No."

**Me:** "Alright, question 2: Have you ever kissed a guy?"

**Itachi:** "Party. Drunk."

**Me:** "Ooook, question 3: Do you like Opera?"

**Itachi:** "Yes."

**Me:** "Aha, question 4: What's the Australian version of Syrah called?"

**Itachi:** "Do I look Australian to you? And no, I don't know."

Ok, so he was touch to crack, but I still had more questions!

"Do you like going to strip clubs (_'To watch women'_)?"

"No..."

It didn't sound truthful, but I continued.

"Do you like Sake?"

"...yes..."

I snorted.

"Do you like the Trans-Siberian Orchestra?"

"Huh...?"

"Never mind, Do you like to dance?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." 

"Ok, thanks!" I said running off. I had all my information as I went to Mikoto who was in the kitchen again.

"Sooo...?" She asked, I smirked.

"I think we got something."

Dinner came, and as everyone was eating, Mikoto nodded and I stood with her.

"Guys, I have an announcement that might please Itachi since he is to shy to say it." I said.

"You're going out?!" Sasuke asked, I shook my head, trying to hide a blush. Why I was blushing? I don't know.

"Guys, friends, Fugaku." I said, he starred. "I have come to the conclusion of something really important, something so great and so mind-blowing, it might be too much." 

"May you please get on with this 'important' announcement?" Fugaku asked.

"Friends, I have come up to the conclusion, that your son and brother, Uchiha Itachi..." I paused.

"Yes..." Fugaku asked a bit interested. I breathed and put on the most fakest serious face ever, and I made sure they noticed it.

"Your son...is..."

"Is..." Fugaku said. I put my hand on my forehead like a movie star in those black and white movies.

"GAY!"

Dundundun!

**Lolz, yea, hope you enjoyed and please, at least one review would be fine!!**

**MysticalShadowsEnchantress**


	5. I'm not gay, I've fallen

Hurah

**Hurah! My first review!! Thank you Free-Range-Muffin! This chapter goes to you!**

**Disclaimer: Blab la blab la!**

**Chapter: I'm not gay, I've fallen...**

**Me: Oh! Just to clear things up, in the last chapter, ****C.I.U.I.G means the following:**

**Conform**

**Itachi**

**Uchiha**

**Is**

**Gay**

**Ok? On with the story!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Itachi POV:**

"GAY!!" Yue yelled as my mother nodded.

I dropped my chopsticks and just starred at her. My father turned to my wide eyed.

"I-is it...t-t-true...?" He asked. I couldn't speak; just stare at the girl who had just embarrassed me completely! And my own mother was in it too!

"Im not gay..." I said finally in a deadly tone. She shrugged.

"Your mother concluded you were." She said. I turned to my mother and she only waved.

"I'm not gay." I repeated.

"Prove it." She said.

"You. Me. Tonight. Out." I said before getting up from the table and walking out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yue POV:**

So, I waited till 6 while Mikoto went through her old wardrobe to find me something to wear. Apparently, there was a small festival in town today.

"Mikoto-chan, do I really have to dress up?" I asked. Mikoto came out with a kimono.

"Yes, now go." She said pushing me into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed as I striped my clothes and slipped on the kimono. I came out the bathroom with it on.

**(Kimono: ****http/i34.**

She gasped.

"You look gorgeous!" She said as he took out a small tiny bottle. "Come here; let me spray some perfume on you."

I went to her and starred at the bottle and gasped.

"Yokubou?! But this drives men insane!" I said.

"And that is why it's called 'Desire'" She said with a smirk as she sprayed it on me. "Got it imported from Suna."

I only shrugged before putting on some black healed ninja shoes and walking down. To find Itachi reading his book...again. WHAT THE HELL IS IN THERE!?

I stopped infront of him.

"Ahem."

He looked up and he dropped his book. I folded my arms and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well...let's get this over with..." I said.

He nodded slowly as he got up and headed out of the house.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**BORED!** That was what described my mood on this so called 'date'

All we did was walk around, and eat. I was the only one talking, he only answered! I was so close on leaving his ass in this festival, but that seemed mean...who cares!

As we walked silently in the forest I stopped. He stopped afterwards.

We both stood there as the wind rustled the trees and the moon shun. This kinda reminded me of Sasuke too...but right now, it felt different, like if something good was about to happen.

"You have guts." He finally spoke.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Saying things like that infront of my family." He said as he turned around giving me a full blown look of his smirk. "Nobody has ever done that to me."

I shrugged.

"I'm not a random person. I am who I am." I said.

"Exactly. You're different from other girls." He said.

"Ah, fangirls." I said as my face was drained of any emotion.

He began to walk towards me, and I began to back away. 

_'I knew it! He is gonna kill me! He was planning it all along, waiting for me to do something sooooo evil that it gives him a reason to do it! IM GONNA DIE!'_

He kept coming closer, and I kept backing away.

I hit something. I looked back to find a wall, but not just any wall, a rock wall. I looked up to be faced with the wall that surrounded Konoha.

"But..." His voice brought me back. "Do you think doing something like that goes unpaid?"

I gulped. Could I take Uchiha Itachi? I never fought him in the future, and that day, we got ambushed by the Akatsuki, and that was at least my first encounter with the guy.

The question still remained, Could I Take On Uchiha Itachi?

He blocked any way escape as he put his arms on either side of my face.

I tried to control my breathing, but it just kept getting harder. Finally, I could hear myself breathing, and a chuckle.

"Scared?" He asked as he looked at me with Sharingan activated. My breath hitched and I stopped breathing.

He smirked.

"You should be." He said as he took out a kunai from his pocket. I froze. My god am ANBU and a leader for most of it, but I can't find myself to move? Well, how would YOU feel if you were face-to-face with a future assassin? Bad? Scared? Doomed?

He raised it high above my head as he smirked.

"Say hello so heaven." He said.

So, I felt my time stop, my eyes closed shut I took my last breathe, and I waited.

I felt a couple of things. One: Was the stinging sensation on my cheek. Two: The vibration of a thump, and Three: Something...really soft and cold moving against my mouth.

I felt, relaxation, bliss, and an electrical current. My eyes didn't dare to open, for I thought that my dream or, my journey to heaven would end.

But when the soft thing got off my lip, and all I felt was hot breathe caressing them, I opened my eyes.

To be faced with what? To be faced with a 3 inch away Itachi and a smirk.

I blinked. I blinked more then 5 times to try to process what happened. There were only 2 answers.

1: I went to hell instead of heaven for some reason and the devil was a reincarnation of Itachi.

Or

Two: I had gotten kissed by the Uchiha himself.

So, which one did I register? Number 1.

"Damn...hell looks a lot like Konoha." I said looking around. "And you must be the devil."

He smirked.

"In person." He said as 'the devil' kissed me. Again, the surges of different energies pulsed through my body and my eyes instantly closed.

The force of 'the devils' lips was to great. And I kissed back.

_'Forgive me God if am kissing your mortal enemy, but it's to great'_

Again, the devil pulled away.

"Do you still think you're in hell?" He asked. I looked up at the sky.

"Uh...yes." I said trying to suppress my smirk. "Unless you could show me heaven."

A challenge. That's what all Uchiha's liked, they couldn't resist it. They couldn't _live_ without it. So once more, I found myself in a kissing fest.

Alright, so my mind finally registered with Number 2. I was being kissed my Itachi, a future killer, a crazy man, a sadistic bastard, and a fantastic kisser with cursed lips.

So, to put it in simple words people, I have fallen. I have broken my rule of never getting crazy over a boy; I have fallen to a force probably greater then me. A male. I have fallen, for Uchiha Itachi, and what could I do? Nothing.

As we came apart again, I breathed.

"Ok, so am not in hell, but not in heaven." I said

"You could be..." He said with a different smirk that I couldnt read.

"How...?" I asked raising a brow.

"I think you could answer that question." He said backing away, turning around and walking off.

_'I could answer that question? Wait a minute I dont-'_

And it clicked.

_'Ooooooooh...'_

I blushed. You ran next to him and punched him in the arm.

"Pervert!" I yelled. "What makes you think I'll do that with you?!"

"Nothing." He said. "But I think I could change that."

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "Let's see about that. I bet I won't!"

"I'll keep that in mind in 5 years from now." He said. He did the unexpected; he pulled me towards him as his arm lingered on my waits. I blushed and looked at the floor, and what did I do?

I held his hand.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Getting back to the Estate wasn't bad. The streets where pretty empty as we walked back to his house. As we stood at the door, I laughed.

"I can't believe am saying this," I said turning my head to face him. "But, I kinda had a good time."

"Hn." He said nodding slightly.

"Well..." I said slipping my hand out of his and away from him. "Guess, I'll see you in the morning then?"

He nodded.

"Ok," I said turning around. "Bye."

I walked to the right part of the house towards my room. I sighed as I opened my door and closed it, greeted by darkness, then light.

A group of women were in my room, Mikoto with them as they smiled.

"My, isn't she one of a kind?" One said. I stood there confused.

"Yue-chan, these are my friends." Mikoto said. "We want to know what happened."

I sighed, and skipped right to the good part.

"We kissed."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**END! Yea, hope you liked this chap! Please, remember to view my stories in quizilla! Would appreciate it! So yea, uh, review if you want and yea...Ja Ne!**


	6. Begin at the Beginning, the TALK

Ok, so this is chapter 6

**Ok, so this is chapter 6! Yea, only 3 reviews so far, but that's ok. **

**Disclaimer: ...yea. The Titles do not belong to me!**

**Chapter 6: Begin at the Beginning, the TALK.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yue**

4 days ago was torture. After I told Mikoto Itachi and I kissed, things went into chaos.

-Flash Back-

_"YOU DID?!" Mikoto yelled. _

_I nodded._

_"I knew it!"_

_"Oh Mikoto, picture the children..." One of the other women said._

_"CHILDREN?!" I yelled._

_"Such lovely young ladies she'll have! And the boys with their fathers feature? Astonishing." Another said._

_"Oh! I should get planning!" Mikoto said._

_"No! No, no, no!" I yelled. "Marriage?! It's just a child thing!" I said in protest._

_"Nonsense!" Another said._

_"Mikoto-chan..." I whined. "Please don't do this to me! I don't even know if we're official!"_

_"Yes you are! The way you were holding hands with him won't fool me!" She said, and then covered her mouth._

_"Y-you were spying?!" I yelled._

_"We all were darling." Said one of the women. "Once Mikoto told us that she thought Itachi was gay we just had to come, but then you went on a date, we HAD to conform this!"_

_I sighed._

_"Well, he's not gay..."_

-End-

I was trying to figure out, were me and Itachi official? But that wasn't really my question, my real question was: Can he love me? Can a future murder love? Did that kiss mean anything?

I sat on the living room sofa wondering this. Mikoto, Fugaku nor Sasuke were home. They had to buy something for something they were planning to do. Itachi...well, who knows where he was, he was in the house though...I think.

I turned on the TV to try to get my mind off things, but that didn't work. I wasn't even paying attention when Itachi came and sat next to me. I just starred into deep space until the TV was shut off and someone was talking to me.

"You seem off today." His voice rang.

"I guess..." I mumbled looking at the floor.

"Mind telling me what it is?" He asked. I sighed.

"Yes, I mind." I told him looking at the ceiling.

A close chuckle brought my mind out of Cloud 9 as I turned slowly. I was at least 9 inches away from him as he kept leaning forward and me leaning back.

I finally hit the sofa as I quickly realized that his body was pinning my down, and I blushed. There was just something really...um...inappropriate about the way both of us were together.

His hands fell on either side of me as he supported himself up, but I didn't miss the amusement in his eyes and (_His oh so sexy)_ smirk on his lips.

"Can I take it off your mind?" He asked slowly, still leaning down.

I found myself in the same state as when we were on the date. Frozen. Though, for some reason, this time, _I_ made the move. I leaned forward, dragged him down and pushed his lips to mine.

It was like a hungry desire. Well, my hungry desire. He was frozen for a while before he began to follow my league. His left hand went to my hip and began to lift up my shirt from the side. My right foot kicked in the air lightly from the coldness of his hands.

But, disaster came our way...

"Oh GOD!"

Itachi and I sprung up as I was now sitting on his lap and his hand was still inside my shirt dwelling on my ribcage. Both of us were faced with Mikoto, Fugaku and Sasuke who held many bags in things.

Mikoto was blushing as she held her hand over her mouth. I felt my face heat up as I took his hand out of my shirt.

"That's my boy..." Fugaku whispered under his breathe, but I caught it.

"Uh, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-chan..." I said. "How...wonderful to see your back..."

"Tou-san, what are they doing?" Little Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry about it. You'll know when you're older." Fugaku said smirking.

Sasuke only shrugged as he walked back outside the door. I found myself slipping off Itachi's lap as I turned my face in embarrassment.

"Um, Yue, can, I uh, talk to you?" Mikoto asked. I turned to her and nodded. I swiftly got up from the sofa and headed towards her, she turned to Fugaku and gave him a look, and I knew she wanted him to do something.

"Come on dear, we need to talk." She said taking me to her room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I sat next to Mikoto on her bed as she twiddled with her fingers. She took a deep breathe and began to speak.

"Listen Yue, your like the daughter I never had, you know that." She said. "And, I've bin noticing, that you and Itachi might be getting a bit serious..."

Uh-oh, I knew where this was going..._The Talk_...

"Mikoto..." I sighed.

"No, let me finish." She said. "I need to know, are you having any...well...dreams?"

I froze. A dream. Yea, I had a dream, now if only she would specify WHAT type of dream...

"Uh, can you be a more...specific...?" I asked blushing.

"You know...a _wet dream_?" She said the '2 words' softly. I felt my face heat up.

"Uh..."

Should I be honest? And the truth was, yes, yes I did. After the uh, well, kiss. Things just began to stir in my body and a noticed a bit of a problem with my uh..._fluids_.

"To be honest, yes I have." I whispered.

"Well, I don't know if you herd this or not. But you know what happens when a man and a woman love each other and...things happen." She said. I knew she wasn't comfortably doing this.

"Yea..." I nodded scratching my arm.

"All I have to say is well, if you ever do...you know, get, uh, sexually active with Itachi or anyone else, please us protection until your ready to have kids and am sure you don't want that at your age." She said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks Mikoto-chan, I'll keep that in mind if I ever..." I trailed off.

"Yea, I know." She said with a smile. "Go on, you can go."

I smiled and got up.

"Oh!" She said making me turn. "Itachi is also getting this talk, though; I think Fugaku might be a whole lot more graphic."

I blushed but giggled.

She giggled as well.

"Just between you and me..." She whispered as her eyes shun with the same mischievous glint of always. "Fugaku is a bit of a perv in bed..."

I covered my ears and smiled.

"Too much info." I said, she only laughed.

"Sorry." She said. I only nodded, smiled and went out of the door.

I only had one thing on my mind: _How is the __**'Boy Talk'**_ _between father and son?_ If Fugaku was really graphic, then I only hoped for the best for Itachi.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Credits and Notes:**

**Well, this is chapter 6 for you! Uh, I think chapter 7 might be rated M for something's ama put in. Just to warn you though, ok? Can someone please tell me if they like my quizilla stories or not!? You don't have to, but am just asking!**

**Well, thanks for reading and tone in next time!**

MysticalShadowsEnchantress


	7. But I don't wanna go on vacation

Ok, sorry guys for not updating

**Ok, sorry guys for not updating! But since my cousin hasn't bin updating her Riku story in Quizilla I had to finish it for her and her Cloud story needs help 2. But this is the first chap of the 3 ama post, so I guess am making up, in a way.**

**Alright, another thing, I got a nasty message the other day commenting on my story. Ok, anonymous person, why must you put yourself on anonymous, or in other words, use a fake username? I'll tell you why, because you are a ****coward****. Ok? If you want to tell me that my story is horrible, or retarded, then be a man/woman and step up to the plate, and tell me who you are and THEN you could comment on my story. If you hate OC so much, **_**WHY **_**Do you read this story? I'll answer that for you to, it's because you have **_**NO CREATIVITY!**_** Fan Fiction has made of mistake of putting the anonymous comments and messages, they're just helping cowards and envious people hide. I tell you, if you MUST say something about this story, tell me face-to-face or don't comment at all, because if your just gonna hide behind the fake name of ****CriticalOpenWindow223**** don't waste your time and especially don't waste mines.**

**Disclaimed: We've all herd this before, so I am not gonna bother!**

**Chapter 7: But I don't wanna go on vacation...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

WHY!!

I sat on the sofa looking at Mikoto and her family.

"W-H-A-T...?" I asked.

"We're all going on vacation, and we need you to be Itachi's date." Mikoto said.

"But WHY?!" I yelled.

"You two are already dating, aren't you?" Fugaku asked.

"It isn't offi-"

"We're already boyfriend and girlfriend." Itachi cut in.

My head snapped towards him. "WHAAAAAAT?!"

"I thought it would be official since what happened on the couch yes-"

I cut him off with my hand. "We agreed not to talk about it..."

He only shrugged but I felt the smirk.

"Sooooo...?" Mikoto asked with glee.

"Fine..." I groaned. "We're together."

"Lovely!" She said as she clapped her hands.

"So...when are we leaving?" I mumbled.

"Right now." Fugaku answered.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA??" I screamed.

"We're leaving right now." Fugaku said as he tossed you a bag. "That's your things."

I starred at the bag as I felt heat rush to my face. "Uh...w-who...?"

Fugaku sighed. "Mikoto."

I sighed in relief. "Thank god..." I whispered.

"So, we're ready to leave then?" Little Sasuke asked.

"Who else is going?" I asked.

"Oh, not much people..." Mikoto said. "Just the rest of the clan."

I fell down from my seat. "Yea, that's not a lot of people...it's just a population..."

"It won't be bad!" She debated. "You'll make good friends..."

"It's not that..." I said. "I just don't get along well with other kunoichi..."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Just...something about some of them act pisses me off. And, no offence, but Uchiha girls are way worse..." I mumbled.

"I see..." Fugaku said. But, it wasn't a 'bad' "I see" it was a 'You are different' I see.

"So, I think it would be best if I just stay clear..." I said.

"Oh darling, with your looks..." Mikoto said silently. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Alright, let's get going dear ones..." Mikoto said.

_Knock! Knock!_

Sasuke rushed towards the door.

"YUE-CHAN!"

I froze. In stepped a little girl in a white shirt and black pants. She looked...exactly like me...

Her eyes turned to the family, and then landed on me.

"Hey...she looks like me..." Mini Yue said.

"Uh, hey, my name is Yue, like your's..." I said. Her eyes widened as she smiled.

"REALLY?!" She asked. I nodded.

"Can you be my neesan?!" She asked.

"Sure...?" I said.

"Yey! I always wanted a big sister! Brothers are stupid...like Itachi..." She said. Itachi looked unfazed, but I saw the small vein on his temple.

"Ne, ne!" Sasuke said. "But Itachi-niisan and Yue-neesan are boyfriend and girlfriend, whatever that is..."

"It means close friends." Itachi answered. "Very...close friends..."

I slapped my forehead and looked away with a stupid blush.

"Oh!" Mini Yue said as she turned to Sasuke.

"Hey Yue-chan, wanna be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked. I slapped my forehead harder.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"Alright, then am your boyfriend." He said.

"Wait," I said. "What Itachi said was wrong."

"Huh?" They both said at the same time.

"A boyfriend and a girlfriend aren't just friends...they like each other, I mean, like, like, each other. In other words, they pretty much kiss and hug and do all that mushy stuff." I knew little kids hated that.

"EWWW!" Both of them yelled as they turned from the other, but the small blushes were there.

"Nice going, you just made a future pair..." Fugaku said in a bored tone.

"It would have happened anyways..." I whispered.

"Ok, enough! Let's get going." Mikoto said standing up, she began to lift her big suit case, but with no use. I got up and lifted it up with one hand.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"No prob." I said as I walked after her out of the house.


	8. Boy will be boys

Second chapter am making up

**Second chapter am making up! I know this story is slow, but I have 3 other stories to attend to! And this one is just...here. So yea, just be patient with this one! I think FF should allow html codes and stuff, because it would make the explanation of the outfit's muuuuch easier. Oh! My stupid friend confused me! Yue's last name in not Sayora damnit! It's Senju! Damnit, as you know, Yue is related to the 2****nd**** and 1****st**** Hokage! Damnit! Curse you Stephanie!! Well, just to tell you, the last name will change...damnit...now my plot changes...**

**Chapter 8: Boy will be boys...and surprisingly I like it...**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**O**

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Yue**

I knew it! I knew that this was a total bad idea! Damn it, why me!

Mikoto forced me to go to the Uchiha girls. Some looked pretty normal, half looked preppy and girly, and the majority looked bitchy and had a look that read 'am so better then you bitch' type of look.

I laid back on a wall as they just kept talking, until kinda addressed me in a way.

"So you're the freak my mother talks about..." This girl with Bistre color hair said.

"Oh! So this is the girl?" Another bitchy one with black hair asked.

"For Kami's sake, she is fugly!" Another girl with dark blue hair said.

"Leave her alone." One of 5 girls said. One had dark Chesnutt hair, another dark violet, another midnight blue; another with navy blue and the one who spoke had sangria red hair.

"Take her; she belongs in your group." The first bitchy one who spoke said as she left with the other 2.

"Don't worry about her, they're just known as 'the advancers' of the Uchiha clan." The one with sangria hair said.

"Go figure." I said.

"Hi, my name is Uchiha Aemi." She said. "The girl with the Chesnutt hair is Benika, the one with dark violet is Chiaki, the one with midnight hair is Eika and the one with navy blue hair is Fuji."

"Yue." I said.

"Nice to meet ya." Aemi said. "Alright, so the one with black hair is Hagino. The one with dark blue hair is Ichie and the bitchiest one is June."

"Thanks for the info." I said.

"Wow, my mom was right, you are pretty." Benika said. "No wonder June is mad..."

"Hm?" I asked with a tiny bit of interest.

"She has a HUGE crush on Itachi." Chiaki said.

"Oh god..." I whispered to myself. I looked away as I saw Shisui signaling me to come over towards him and a group of guys.

"Gotta jet." I said waving as I walked slowly to Shisui. When I got there, there was snickering, snorting, laughing and so on. Something I noticed was that the boys had black, midnight blue, navy blue or brown hair.

"Oi, guys." Shisui said as he grabbed me by the shoulder. "This is Yue." He said pointing at me.

"SHE'S HOT!" One of them said. He got hit in the head by a boy who looked exactly like him, am guessing twins.

"Nice to meet you." The boy said. "My name is Aito and this is my idiot twin Akio."

"Nice to meet you two." I said.

"So, like I was saying, here's the joke." Akio said.

"Let's here it." Shisui said aloud as his voice rang in my ear.

"Alright!" He said. "A 15 year old boy went to the pharmacy to get some condoms for him and his girlfriend since tonight he thought was the night. He went to the counter as the man behind the register asked if he wanted the 3 pack or the 6 pack. The boy took the 6 pack. When he got to his girlfriends house, she was waiting for him with a big smile as she spoke: 'Thanks for coming! Come on, my parents are waiting at the table.' So the boy walked into the house and sat next to his girlfriend. His girlfriend's father began to say the prayer as the boy bowed his head. 2 minutes passed and the boy didn't raise his head. 5 minutes passed and he still didn't raise his head. Finally, after 20 minutes of the boy keeping his head down. The parents left leaving him and his girlfriend alone. 'I didn't know you were so religious!' She told him. He raised his head as his face was pale and said. 'I didn't know your dad was a pharmacist."

Laughter erupted from the group as Aito hit his brother on the head.

"Baka! There's a girl here!" He said.

I let out the laugh I was holding in. The group turned to me as they had their eyes wide open.

"That was laugh so freakin cough/laugh hilarious!" I giggled as I held my now hurting stomach.

"When I told the girls this joke...they all slapped me..." Akio said with confusion, and then smiled. "I like you!"

"Thank you, but that joke was weak, check this out." I said "The head nun told 2 nuns too repaint the nun living quarters but they would be in deep trouble if they got any paint on their robes.

So nun 1 thought "hey why don't we take all our clothes off and paint and we won't get in trouble because our robes won't be soiled"

Nun 2 said "great" so they started painting and nun 2 made sure the door was locked so no one came in.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Nun 2 said "who is it??"

Someone answered "blind man"

nun 1 said "it's a blind man let him in he won't see us"

so nun 2 unlocked the door and the man goes, "oh you've got really nice boobs, anyway I'm here to fix the blinds"!!"

They all burst into laughter as I laughed too.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**O**

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Itachi**

I looked over at Yue to see her laughing like a mad woman. Her face was scarlet red and she held her stomach tightly.

"I see...very unique indeed." The man my father was talking to said. "No wonder you turned down June."

I smirked. June...she was so annoying. Uchiha or not, she still acted like a fangirl, plus, she was bitchy.

"Yes...though...there's something strange yet familiar about her..." My father said. And it was true. That mark on her arm, it belongs somewhere...

"I agree..." The other man said. "But either way, she looks like a good one, don't let her go."

I nodded before walking to Yue and the guys as Akio was holding her from the waist, which made my blood boil. Yes, I was very protective of things...

I walked casually towards the group as Shisui acted quickly and pushed Akio away. I stood next to Yue as she stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Sup Itachi, you got some pretty funny friends here…" She said with a smile.

"Hn…" I said, though it was more of a growl, who I directed to Akio.

"Oh! Look at the time! It's time to go!" He said.

"KIDS! PLEASE TEAM UP WITH YOUR PARTNERS FOR THE TRIP!!" The very loud woman said.

Everyone began to scramble as we all got with our partners, Yue surely mines, as we began to walk out of the Uchiha compound. It was time for the vacation…the annual Uchiha Games….


	9. ORen Itachi, Dangerzone

Alright, I believe this is chapter

**Alright, I believe this is chapter...9? Yep, chapter 9! I guess ama be updating this story fast because quizilla has changed its looks and they still haven't transferred some of my files over yet, so yea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, all credit goes to the original song singers! Yue did not invent these songs!**

**Chapter 9: O-Ren Itachi, Dangerzone**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Yue**

I knew it! This trip was such a bad idea! Why you may ask? Well, 1) Because June and her gang have been giving me evil looks! 2) Because Akio's bin flirting with me for the past 5 hours. So, finally, to get away from the whole thing, I took out my I-pod and began to listen to one of my favorite songs...but, just to annoy the clan, I put it on speaker.

**Lock me up in chains  
Want to be with me  
Think you know the score**

That's it...now the Uchiha's turned their heads to look at me, but I pretended not to notice as I looked at the ground.

**Feel my burning flames  
Wanna hold me tight,  
wanna be adored  
feel my curse**

Now, I thought it was going to annoy them, but some of them began to bob their heads, and swing a bit! I even thought I said Fugaku snapping his fingers!

"PUT IT LOUDER!!" Came a female voice, which I think belonged to Aemi. So I did, I put it on max.

**Welcome to the Dangerzone  
Feel the poison in my veins  
Tell me are you strong enough  
To keep up with my life  
Welcome to the Dangerzone  
What you see ain't what you get  
Let us fly this aeroplane  
Tonight**

This was supposed to annoy them! Not make them sing to it! Damn...I wish I had some Aqua, even though I hate her sooo much, in my I-pod...

**Did you see the sign  
did you read the warning in my eyes  
got a heavy load  
gotta stay on track when things explode**

**And together we'll go through the fire  
will you stay by my side?**

I grumbled to myself as I soon realized that Uchiha's, like rock music. And what do I have in my I-pod? Just that...

I looked over to the front as I looked at Itachi. Made me wonder, if we are supposed to be here _together_, why isn't he here with me?

**Welcome to the Dangerzone  
feel the poison in my veins  
tell me are you strong enough  
to keep up with my life  
welcome to the Dangerzone  
what you see ain't what you get  
let us fly this aeroplane  
tonight!**

**Come with me  
feel the need  
you're mine tonight  
I will win this fight  
come with me  
hold the key  
of destiny…**

And then...came Akio.

"Hey Yue-chan!" He yelled in my ear. I looked at the boy with raven hair and onyx eyes. Another Sasuke look alike, but I was use to it already.

"Hey..." I said with a crooked smile, I did not want to be bothered right now, I had TO MUCH on my mind.

**Welcome to the Dangerzone  
feel the poison in my veins  
tell me are you strong enough  
to keep up with my life  
welcome to the danger zone  
what you see ain't what you get  
let us fly this aeroplane  
tonight...**

And that was when the song ended. But surely, another began, and this one was one of my FAVORITE songs of all time, no song surpassed this one...

**YEAH!**

**All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled  
It is in my hands, I must not fail, I must not fail**

**This is the proving ground  
Misery begins to rise  
Turn away from yesterday  
Tomorrow's in my eyes (Oh!)**

"Dude! This song rocks!" Akio screamed, again in my ear. And I was getting annoyed...and sad. Why...? Because...Naruto acted just like Akio.

Naruto also loved this song...and Naruto is my family. I loved him, just like a brother...and now, I just realized that he must be worried sick.

**Nevermore to be held down  
By the waves against me  
Nevermore to be cast aside  
This day is mine**

**Even through the darkest days  
This fire burns always  
This fire burns always**

And surely, just like that, I began to cry silently. What have I done? I've traveled somewhere without the person I care about more then life knowing where I am or how I am. Akio didn't notice that I was crying, I didnt want to draw attention, but I did.

**I will not be denied in this final hour  
I will not be denied, this day is mine  
This passion inside me is burning (Is burning)  
This passion inside me is burning (Is burning)**

**Even through the darkest days  
This fire burns always (always)  
This fire burns (fire burns) always  
Always (always)**

I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulder. I said Akio step away quickly as I was pushed back until I noticed that me and this person were the last ones behind the entire Uchiha Clan.

"Did he say something?" The person asked.

"N-no..." I answered as I rubbed the tears from my eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" The person asked.

"Just remembering someone important to me." I said as I looked up to be faced with his onyx eyes. And for a split moment...I thought he was Sasuke.

"Hn..." He said.

"You can go..." I said looking forward.

"You're my partner smart one." He said.

"Oh...right." I said.

And before he could answer, the group stopped, and it was break time.

Everyone went their own separete directions, and so did Itachi. He left to talk to his father as I sighed and leaned on a tree.

Aito and Akio came towards me as Aito was holding his twin from the ear.

"Say it." He growled before leaving. Akio shifted as he looked at me with serious eyes...which made him look cute.

"Listen, I noticed you were crying, and I need to know, is everything ok?" He asked.

"I'm ok," I said. "It's just that you remind me of someone I know..."

"Oh, well, am sorry if I made you cry." He said. I smiled.

"No, it's alright." I said as I opened my eyes, I noticed the HUGE blush he had on his face, which made me blush too.

"So, um..." He said as he looked at me again.

_Sfx: SWISH! THUMP_

My eyes widened as a kunai pinned Akio's sleeve to the tree I was leaning against.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I should have aimed better..." I herd Itachi's voice say as he jumped down from a tree. Akio took the kunai off the tree as he sent Itachi a death glare. He returned it. One thing I noticed, was that no matter how goofy an Uchiha could be, his death glare could send death himself running.

"Yea...next time..." Akio said before looking at me with empty eyes. "See ya around, Yue-_chan_." He said putting strength into the 'chan' part. He then walked away.

I turned to stare at Itachi as he looked at the retreating for of Akio in anger.

"What's with you?" I asked. He only grabbed my wrist as he lead me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I let myself be dragged away...for some reason. His grip tightened.

"Don't worry about it." He said, but I detected mischief in his voice.

Uh-oh...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Me: Well, end of chapter 9!! Yey! But I only got 4 reviews?! People! Come on!!**

**Songs:**

**DangerZone- Vanilla Ninja**

**This Fire Burns- CM Punk theme (WWE)**


	10. Shh

So, yep

**So, yep! This is chapter 10! Yet...I still don't have a lot of reviews...**

**But yea, I guess if you read my story then it's alright...so whatever. **

**Chapter 10: Shh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song. The song isn't playing...its just kinda in the background...in a way if that makes any sense.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**-Yue-**

I found myself being pulled by force as I hit many bushes and trees and-...you get the point. Itachi kept holding my wrist until we stopped in a place where there was a lot of thick trees.

It took me 5 seconds to register where we were, until I found myself being pinned to a big rock as Itachi pressed his body against mine. His eyes now _shun_ with mischief.

"Uh...hi?" I asked with a crooked grin. He pinned me harder as he smashed his lips against mines. I couldn't get why this was happening (_Even though he's a good kisser)_ but I think it had to do something with Akio.

**Sunbeam, stop tugging me  
Pull that door shut quietly  
Darling, what are you doing?  
We don't have time for this**

For a second, all that was running through my mind was, what about the others? I know Uchiha, I loved one of the 'survivors' and I've bin living with them for almost a month. And all I have learned is that they are also impatient. They hate to wait. Another thing was what if they sent someone to look for us? Kami I wouldn't get through the day without people giving me weird looks.

**Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo  
Mmm dey mmm da mmm daaeeoo**

Crazy well what are you then?  
Give me an hour and I'll give you your dreams...

But then again, what do I care? Hell, I put up with one of the most bitchy Uchiha's in my time zone, what makes you think I wont put up with an entire CLAN of Uchiha's (_Even though they might plan my demise for doing something or saying something stupid_) its just like handling more then a dozen cats...with fire techniques.

**Don't make a sound shh listen  
Keep your head down - we're not safe yet  
Don't make a sound and be good for me  
'cause I know they're waiting somewhere out here**

I finally gave into the kiss, before I felt this weird sensation in my feet. Like...a vibration. It kept coming and coming, and the vibration grew strong every second. Maybe there was something under ground (_Even though it felt like my body was feeling it all over_) maybe that was it. But, there was some weird feeling, like an instinct, telling me that something was happening.

**Leave it I won't go back  
We have to do it cos there's nothing left here  
Don't care what do they know  
I've seen it baby and I know it's real  
Show time I knew they'd come  
Woah are we having fun or what yeah**

Every time I'd TRY to think, Itachi kissing me would just drown the WHOLE thing out of my mind. Curse him and his cursed (_And extremely sexy_) lips. My mind was elsewhere, but my body was up-to-date as I found myself pushing him off me...and then I fell on him. He just starred at me for the whole time until I felt a rustle coming from the bushes...

**Don't make a sound shh listen  
Keep your head down - we're not safe yet  
Don't make a sound and be good for me  
'cause I know they're waiting somewhere out here**

**I feel good all over  
I feel good all over  
I feel good all over**

Wear your inside out...

And out stepped out (_In all his bastard glory_) Fugaku Uchiha. WHY did they have to send HIM to look for us? That would just make everything way worse then I thought it could be.

He just starred at us (_Especially me_) as he looked at the way we were with the other. I rolled off Itachi and sat on my knees.

"Hi, Uchiha-sama..." I said with a serious facial expression.

"You made us wait..." He growled.

"Yea, well, blame your son for dragging me away." I said as I pointed at Itachi, but I felt his glare on me, which made me chuckle.

"May we go...?" Fugaku snarled.

"What's up your ass..." I whispered to myself as I got up and walked away.

I felt to pair of eyes on my back. 1) That felt a bit amazed and 2) One that wanted to kill me.

But you know what? That wasn't my biggest problem, because what was coming ahead, was gonna blow my mind away.


	11. Arriving, A Challenge, and Powers Reveal

I am so sorry for not updating, but I have stories in quizilla to attend and I just have to write stuff down before I forgot things

**I am so sorry for not updating, but I have stories in quizilla to attend and I just have to write stuff down before I forgot things. Thank you to the following reviewers who review my story and add it to their favorites:**

**t3h-musical-muffin**

**michikoyukichan**

**xTomomi-Itachi's-Stalkerx**

**Bonbon the Cat**

**CountUchiha**

**MustBeEmo**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**So thank you guys 4 being awesome and reviewing! Wanna be in the top 10 list? Just comment! And I will dedicate a chapter to YOU! Yep, so, on with the story!**

**Chapter Play list:**

**Dear Maria- All Time Low**

**White Lines & Red Lights- Between The Trees**

**Hero/Heroine- Boys Like Girls**

**One Call Away- Chingy**

**Dirty Little Secret- The All American Rejects**

**Through The Fire And Flame- Dragon Force**

**You Make Me Sick- Egypt Central**

**All Around Me- Flyleaf**

**The Best Of You- Foo Fighters**

**No I in Threesome- Interpol**

**Jaded- Aerosmith**

**Crawling- Linkin Park**

**Animal I Have Become- 3 Days Grace**

**Let Go- Frou Frou**

**Chapter 11: Arriving, A Challenge, and Powers Revealed!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Yue-**

As soon as we got back to the group, I was already getting weird looks, angry looks, and bored looks. But I didnt care! I knew this trip was a stupid idea. It was extremely stupid!

"Now that we have _everyone_," Fugaku said giving me a death glare, I returned it. "We can keep going. We only have a few more miles to go."

The whole clan nodded as the shuffling began, I got my stuff, and began to head to the very back of the group, till someone grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the front. I looked up to find a man I have never seen in my life.

I kept starring at him, before he led me into a group FULL of Uchiha men, and something ticked in my stomach. These are _Madara's _people! I tried to tug my hand away from his, but he just held on longer, and before I knew it, I found myself walking in the middle of a walking Uchiha circle. They all looked at me, and I starred back, my eyes narrowing.

"Why are you so strong?" One finally asked.

"What the hell are you talking about...?" I hissed.

"Your chakra is pouring out of you like water in a stream." Another said.

"I think I would know if my chakra is leaking." I snapped with an angry look in my eyes.

"Marry my son." The first one who spoke said.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled.

"Your chakra is powerful, my son is also, and your children will be extremely powerful." He said.

"HAHAHA!" I said giving a VERY fake laugh. "Sure, whatever. If you haven't noticed, am only 13. I don't PLAN on having kids at my age, got it you pervert? Go find some other girl, because you're messing with the wrong one." 

"Fugaku is right, you are very different." He whispered. I pushed to of them apart as I walked away.

"Stupid Uchiha..." I mumbled as I walked back to the very back of the group.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

We finally reached our destination, and it was just forest. Trees, shrubs, bushes, rivers. What the hell did I drag myself into?!

45 minutes later, we all had put our tents down. I, of course, had to sleep in the same tent as Itachi. Even though I protest SOOOO badly against it, I lost...somehow. I got pissed off, and now was wondering around, as all the teens and kids stayed back.

I kept walking, until I bumped into someone...June.

"Watch where you're going..." She snapped as she pushed me away from her and began to walk. When am pissed, you shouldn't mess with me, everyone that knows me knows THAT.

"Watch where you're going, bitch." I snapped. She stopped and turned around, Sharingan activated.

"What did you say, you piece of shit?" She growled at me.

"I said," I began to advance towards her when she began to do the same. We were now face to face. "Look watch where you're going, _slut_."

"You trying to challenge me...?" She hissed.

"What do you think...?" I hissed back. She tried to punch me, and I grabbed her wrist, before I swung her in the air, and punched her straight in the face.

Everyone began to crowd around us, except I saw a boy leave...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Itachi**

"And so...after we sneak into there..." My father said, that was, until Akio bust into the tent, with a smirk.

"JUNE AND YUE ARE FIGHTING!" He yelled. Alarm grazed me as I jumped out of my seat and rushed towards the battle ground. My father and the other men followed as we saw Yue and June fighting.

Yue grabbed June and punched her in the face, sending June flying into a tree, and then breaking it. I stood there a bit amazed...that was, until June spoke those words.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_"

I saw a giant fire ball heading towards Yue, and I froze...because something very strange happened to Yue...her chakra...it was visible.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yue**

My body felt cold, as if I was in water.

**'**_**Will you let me help you...?'**_

_'Who are you...?'_

_**'Shhh...all in good time, my darling...here, let me lend you a hand...'**_

Something was very different with me. I felt my mind go completely blank, and a very strange power control me. I focused on the fire ball heading towards me, before my body moved automatically.

My hands began to move fluently, in an awkward movement, before they landed on June. Just like that, a giant waved divided before me, and two streams rushed towards June. They took out the fireball, crashed into June, and knocked her out.

I stood there, as my hand stretched out, and the water retreated. I looked down at myself, to find a light blue chakra surround me, before I collapsed.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**END CHAPTER 11!! Yep, and remember, review!**


	12. A special note!

**Sorry I haven't been updating guys! But I PROMISE that this week I will update this story with a few chapters! I thank you for being so patient with me, but school has been crappy and homework horrible and I don't got en ought time to even write a sentence anymore!! But I promise you, as an author, that I WILL update for you!! Thank you for reading this important message!**

MysticalShadowsEnchantress


	13. I dont get it

**"Do you really think she's one?"**  
**  
"I just want to know, how did she survive?"**

**"Well, one thing is for sure...this will be very handy to out mission...powers like those don't go wasted..."**

I heard some voices around me...men. My mind wasn't really there to even care about the things they said. I was trying to figure out what in the world happened back there. I'm sure that wasn't something normal...it had to be something else. Also, that voice....who was it? And why did it feel so....so....so familiar? Have I heard it before? Was it someone I knew? Things just weren't adding up at the moment......so, what exactly was going on?  
**  
"Do you really think its this safe to keep on of _them_ here?"  
**  
I herd another voice say. For a split second, I forgot where I was, forgot what happened to me for the past few days...forgot.....everything. I was completely dazed, nothing really made sense, and I really wanted to find out what in the world was going on.  
**  
"She doesn't know her heritage......I think its safe...."**

Now, THAT voice I did recognize. Even though I had no idea what they were talking about, it sorta caught my attention. MY heritage? What do they now about my HERITAGE. Was it something I didn't know? Either way, the aura of the room got lighter, only leaving one single fragment, and I also recognized that one.

"Akio...?" I chocked out as my eyes opened, and strained. The light above me was bright, and it hurt badly. They soon closed shut as I felt liquid gather at the corners of my eyes.

"Yeah...it's me." He said in a very relieved tone. "Glad your awake, scared us back there."

Scared us back there.....what EXACTLY did I do? It feels like someone extracted some very vital information from me...its very annoying, and it feels as if there's a wall getting in my way every time I try to remember. I finally found the strength to open my eyes and get up. My eyes crossed for a few seconds, before the focused to my surroundings. I was met with the floor, inside a tent. I rubbed my eyes, and then looked up at Akio, who suddenly flinched and starred directly into my eyes.

"What?" I asked a little confused when his eyes turned wide and starred directly into mines.

"Y-your eyes...." He stuttered as his voice strained.

"Yeah, I know their two different colors..." I said a little annoyed. I was sure people already realized this. So why keep pointing it out?

"I-its not that." He said as she rubbed his eyes and looked back into mines. "I just...thought I saw something, that's all." He was lying. There was something wrong with my eyes, but apparently what was there, had left....because it wasn't there anymore.

"Alright..." I said letting it go before stretching, I looked at Akio who was blushing while looked at the floor. I raised a brow before I looked down at myself. There was nothign wrong, my chest was just bandaged up. What a baby.

"Hey Akio..." I mumbled as I looked down at my hands, slight confusion in my eyes.

"Hm?" He asked as he looked around the tent, for some reason not wanting to make eye contact with me.

"What..." I trailed off for a few minutes before gathering my thoughts and words. "What exactly happened after I hit June?"

He seem to freeze, his muscles tensing as he shuddered. That was a bad sign.

"I actually don't know what went on....it was.....VERY strange." He said as he smiled awkwardly. "I've never seen anything like it....it was just...power."

He was giving me a very strange look, and it made me slightly uneasy. I blinked as I looked back at him.

"Can you try to explain?" I asked. I really wanted to know what went down. Nothing at the moment made sense. The words, my state of being...none of it.

"Well..." He began, a small eerie smirk beginning to form on his lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well guys, this is just one of the chapters I have come up with! I know its been a looooooooong time since I've updated, but be happy that am starting to do so now!!!**

**Cliff hangers, you gotta love em! Thanks for reading, and hope you toon in soon to read the next chapter! Special thanks to CountUchiha for bringing back my motivation! LOVE YOU!!! In a friends way of course -_-;**

**†MysticalShadowsEnchantress  
**


	14. ANN: I'm back!

Hey there kids! Guess who's back? That's right…I am gonna come back and continue this story! After a loooong hiatus (personal reasons) I have decided to finish this story. I've had some majors writers block – but I've come back with new ideas, new plots, new future stories and so much more! For now, you will see this story updated to the max!

Hope may old reviewers are still reading it, because it will make me very happy.

That's all I have to say for now, and await the new chapter!

Ja Ne!


	15. Chapter 14: Fuck them, Fuck you Fuck

**JESUS I FINALLY GET TO UPDATE! I AM SO SORRY, LOVE'S. I HAVE BEEN SUCH A BUSY, BUSY PERSON THESE DAYS, THAT I FORGOT ABOUT THIS. I REALLY DID. And then I just so happened to stumble back her and realized that I had this story, and that I was most likely going to get killed by many readers. But here I am. Don't kill me. Just ... enjoy this chapter that has been hidden in my computer for so long? 8D ;;**

**Chapter 14: Fuck them, Fuck you. Fuck ... you?  
**

* * *

"Forget it."

Those were the only words that came from my lips as I starred at Fugaku. Was he crazy? Sure. Insane? Possibly. Absolutely out of his mind? You can say that. Let me just clear something up: I. Do not. Apologize. To anyone. Especially bratty little bitches who think they are what run the town. There is no possible way that I was going to June`s tent, and saying "I`m sorry." Because, you know what? It wont happen. Over my dead body. Though, maybe it wasn`t safe to say something like that around a group of Uchiha`s. Who knows! Maybe they might take up that offer and kill me.

Anyhow, things don`t go my way here. No sir they don`t. Why? Because I`m surrounded by cocky bastards, that`s why. So here I am. Standing in front of her tent. Anyone could have told that I was pissed off beyond compare. Really, what was the point of this? She started the fight. She tried to hit me first! I, out of self - defense, just decided to hit her twice as hard. Not like she hit me anyways. I tapped my foot on the ground as I awaited for Itachi, because he went in there to attempt to convince her to see me, to come out. He`s been in there for a while, too.

...I`m not jealous. Or in anyway paranoid that he`s fooling around with her. Nope. Not at all. It just so happened to be that I was not feeling like myself, and felt a little pang of some sort of weird emotion that revolved between anger and suspicion. Yeah. Not jealousy. That feeling didn`t grow any smaller when he came out of the tent with her clinging to his arm with a smile on her face. I knew she was a slut. I knew it. But do they seem to see that? No.

I starred at them with such apathy that not even Tsunade would be able to tell what I was thinking at that moment. Not like she could on a normal bases anyhow. My eyes traveled from her arms around his, to her face. Boy, did she look smug. Her lips were twisted in a coy smile, and her eyes just SCREAMED "Haha, bitch. HA. HA." Well, I can play that game too, whore. But I know I`m ten times better than you. Not bragging, it`s just a fact. My gaze left her as I starred at Itachi. His eyes were closed, expressing not a single care in the world, nor any type of annoyance towards the girl clinging to him as if he was going to dye. No. Not jealous at all, people. Not at all.

"So," He finally spoke in a calm manner as he opened his eyes and starred directly at me. "You have something to say to June, right?"

Oh? Did I? You bet I did. 'Whore. Slut. Bitch. Bitch-Ass-Whore. Skank. Weakling. Shut up and go die in a fire.' A small smirk spread across my face, and I was sure he could tell that I was thinking of ten different ways how this girl could disappear from the face of this planet. He coughed lightly, and that brought me back to reality. I sighed internally, and my gaze fell back to her. That smile on her face turned somewhat malevolent, and she straightened herself. "Well, Yue - san ~ ? I was told you have something to say to me."  
Must I get started again with what I want to say? My lips pursed, and I starred at her. She didn`t deserve me saying this. Hell, she didn`t deserve me being here in front of her. But I was being forced to do this. I opened my mouth; but of course nothing came out. Why? Because I don`t mean what I`m about to say. But what do I do? I put on a fake smile, and laugh slightly. "Ne, June - san ~ I know we got off on a bad start, and I`m really sorry," That you got your ass beat by me, is what I want to say. "that I hurt you. I hope you aren`t TOO hurt, right?"

If she believed this, she was more of an idiot that I thought her to be. She forced a smile, and shook her head. "Not at all. I mean, I`m sure you aren`t hurt, right? You seem fine. Still look like the same freak that showed up here a few days ago."

God. Can I kill her? Can you just make some lightning strike this girl before I rip her head off? No? Fine. I`ll do things my own way. My lips twitched and I took a step back. "I honestly don`t have to say anything to you. I`m only saying 'sorry' because they told me to. They never said I have to mean it ~ And I sure as hell don`t. So if you`ll excuse me, I`m going to be taking my leave now." I turned on my heal and took one step forward before I stopped. Of course I was missing something! I turned right back around, took Itachi by his shirt and yanked him to my side. "I forgot him. You don`t mind, do you? Wait. Of course you shouldn`t. He`s my boyfriend." And with that, I marched off with him on my trail.

* * *

Nightfall came quickly, and dinner ended promptly as we all got ready to head to bed once more. Where is it that these people go to vacation, I don`t even know. I`m pretty sure we have to be heading towards some other village, because this seems too far away from Konoha. Not that I mind. I even found this little place deeper into the forest that was perfect for sightseeing. Especially at night. The stars were really nice, and the wind was really calming up here. It was times like these when I remember Konoha in my time period. When I used to spend time alone atop the mountain where the faces of the past Hokage`s were seen.

I leaned back on the tree, sighing to myself as I closed my eyes. Silence. Beautiful, peaceful silence. No bratty children. No skanky whores. No nagging from adults. No secrets. No nothing. Just me, myself and I. ... And Itachi, because he never seems to leave me alone these days. He doesn`t talk much, of course. Which is not an issue, because that may just be what I like best about him. He understands when talking is needed, and when it isn`t. And at this present moment, talking was not needed at all.  
He sat next to me, without making a sound. I always noticed he radiated some sort of heat when he sat next to me. Maybe I was just cold every hour of the day, or it could have just been me. We were alone, and that`s what mattered. I leaned on him slightly, and he didn`t seem to mind. He gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and brought me closer to him. He was warm. It wasn`t just me being stupid.

I liked these moments. When it was only him and me, no family of his around to whisper and eye us. Simple moments like these. That made me feel guilty; deep down inside. But that feeling was brushed off when he placed a small kiss on my forehead. I wasn`t used to this type of affection. But it`s not like it wasn`t welcomed. I reached over a little and played with his fingers. Chronologically, I may have been sixteen. But at that very moment, I felt like a child in need of some sort of comfort. Why, I wasn`t sure. He seemed to somewhat understand my need and squeezed my hand a little. I looked up at him and mused. How can someone like this. Someone who has showed me so much affection. Someone who seems to want to protect everyone around him, end up killing his family? It wasn`t clicking. Was I being blinded by what he used to be? That just might have been the case.

Train of thought was of course destroyed when he leaned down and placed a gently, but brief kiss on my lips. I liked him. So much more than I should. So much more than I should be allowed to like someone. And it scared me. It scared me because not only was he a future killer, but because he was blinding my judgment of what I heard about him. I was loosing myself, and I was too blind to even see it.

"There`s something on your mind."

He knew me more than the others. Maybe a little bit too much, and it worried me. I looked away and shrugged lightly. Was there something on my mind? Not really. Nothing in particular, at least. Just the usual. How were the others? Are they worried about me? Will I ever be able to return to the future? These questions were daily things, sometimes sidetracked by stupid things. But they were there. And they were my main worries.

"Is it obvious?"

"Just a little."

"Great."

Sigh.

"..."

"Will you talk to me about it?"

"...Nothing to worry over."

Shuffle.

"If you say so."

"Doubting me?"

"You`re not the brightest thing in the world."

Smack. Chuckle.

"I`m smarter than you think."

"Really?"

Tease. He was teasing me, that prick.

"Yes, really."

"How do you intend to prove that?"

"The same way I intend to prove that you are secretly gay, and you are only dating me to sidetrack your parents."

Silence.

" ... "

" ... "

" ..."

Ah, silence. That shut him up. Not for long, of course.

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"I`m somewhat sure of it."

More silence. And then he speaks.

"You are mistaken."

And with that, he tilted my head lightly and placed a light kiss on my neck. Whoa. Where did that come from? It didn`t stop there. He gently traced light kisses up, and then down my neck before stopping at my collar bone. I wasn`t sure what was going on here, and it was hard to figure out of I liked it or not.

And then he nipped my collar bone, and my hormones went wild. I gently pushed him away as a bright flush adorned my cheeks, and he seemed to notice - because that smirk of his gave it all away.

"P-Point proven. Not gay."

"Giving in so easily?"

"...Yeah."

"Che', not so tough, are we?"

What does being tough have to do with not running off to take a cold shower? He leaned back in and I backed away. "I-Itachi ... W-What are you doing?"

He didn`t respond, he just kept leaning forward, and I kept leaning back. Why do I keep making the same mistake?

My back meets the ground, and he pins me with that secretive smirk of his. I couldn`t think straight, and didn`t even count on trying to push him off, seeing as my body wanted something else, and wasn`t obeying my brain at all.

"I-Itachi. What are you doing?"

No response.

" ... "

I tried to push him away, but he pinned my hands above me, and chuckled. And then he gave me a devilish smirk.

Oh. Fuck.

* * *

**Fail chapter was fail. But I at least updated, right? ... Anyone? ... H-Hello? 8D ;;;;;;;; ...ILU? (/runs off)**


End file.
